Titanic Nightmare
by Tina Vainamoinen
Summary: Titanic was the grandest ship of her time. If put upright, she'd stand taller than any building. Her interior was meant to please the eyes of all. But most of all, she was unsinkable. With the ability to stay afloat with four compartments flooded, and heavy metal doors to block them off, she would never sink. At least, she wasn't supposed to...


**Disclaimer: Hetalia isn't mine. So don't sue me.**

**Time started: 10:34 a.m**

**Time ended: 5:05 p.m**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Titanic was the grandest ship of her time. If put upright, she'd stand taller than any building. Her interior was meant to please the eyes of all. But most of all, she was unsinkable. With the ability to stay afloat with four compartments flooded, and heavy metal doors to block them off, she would never sink. At least, she wasn't supposed to...

**xxxxx**

"Ack!"

Alfred looked behind himself to see Arthur waist-deep in the icy water that was slowly flooding the ship. Titanic was a labyrinth of long corridors that often lead to dead-ends, or made them go in circles. This was the second time they found themselves in this hallway. Except, the first time, it wasn't as flooded as it was now.

"Here, take my hand." Alfred said as he offered to help the Englishman. Arthur didn't give it a second thought and readily took hold, and remained calm until he had been fully pulled out.

"How on Earth are we supposed to get to the bloody upper decks if this ship is a maze?!" Arthur asked, shivering violently from the cold. One would think he'd be used to it since England was known for it's chilly weather.

"I don't know. But that doesn't mean we should stop trying. Come on!" the American didn't give his friend a chance to protest before grabbing his arm and dragging him down the hall.

**xxxxxx**

So far, no ships had responded to the C.Q.D and S.O.S telegraphs that had been sent out. It was beginning to look hopeless for rescue.

"Hey, why do you look so down?"

Lukas turned his slightly troubled gaze towards the Dane beside him.

"What do you mean, 'why do you look so down'? No one is answering these messages, and the ship is going to sink within less than two hours!" Lukas said with a spark of hopelessness and panic in his usually stoic eyes.

Mathias didn't falter, but kept that small smile on his lips, "Calm down. We still have a few more chances. Besides, when this ship goes down, I'm still gonna be here with you, buddy."

The other male gave him a confused look, but then gave a nearly unnoticed smile, "You're right. And I'm expecting you to live up to that."

"That I will, Lukas. Oh, hey! You're smiling!" Mathias exclaimed. Lukas rolled his eyes and hit him softly upside the head.

**xxxxxxx**

The deck was swarming with panicked passengers of all classes as they tried to avoid the rising water. Feliciano held tight to his brothers hand as the older pushed passed many people in their way.

"Big brother, are we going to die? Ah, I don't want to die! I'll never see Luddy again! Lovi, can you do something?!" he asked frantically.

"Damnation, Feli, you're not going to die. I'll make sure of it." Lovino said as he shoved passed a rather large man.

The younger Italian tried to look at his brother directly, "How will you do that?"

"Just trust me, alright?!" Lovino snapped at him. They approached an officer who was loading a lifeboat. The man looked at them with dark, coal-colored eyes.

"Women and children first, sirs." the officer said. Lovino fixed him with a hard glare.

"I know that, jerk! But my brother happens to have a child that got put on one of those boats by herself. The kid doesn't have a mother, so you'd better let him board unless you want to be responsible for a kid becoming an orphan." he lied.

The officer seemed to think that over for a moment, then stepped aside to allow Feliciano to board.

"Go on, Feli." the older Italian said as he gave his brother a push towards the lifeboat.

As he was boarded, Feliciano whirled around to look at his brother, "But Lovi, what about Antonio?! He'll be so sad if you don't show up in America!"

"The tomato-bastard will have to deal with it then. Just tell him not to frown for the rest of his life, okay? And make sure that potato-bastard keeps you from doing anything stupid. That's all he's good for, anyway." Lovino said with is usual scowl, though tears were forming in his hazel eyes.

"O-okay, Lovi. I'll do t-that for you." Feliciano said, already beginning to cry. He wanted to pull his brother into the boat with him, but knew he couldn't as the boat began to lower.

The two brothers maintained eye-contact until Lovino was asked to leave the side of the ship.

**xxxxxxx**

"What do you think we should do?" Tino asked as he watched the other passengers scramble like a bunch of headless chickens. His husband and their adopted child stood on either side of him.

He looked up at the giant of a man beside him when no answer came, "Berwald?"

The Swede had a calculating look in his jade eyes. He had obviously not acknowledged Tino's question. Or that he was speaking at all.

Tino cautiously reached up his hand to touch Berwald's arm, but before he could do so, the man looked at him sharply.

"Oh! I was just about to see if you were okay!" Tino said, silently reminding himself not to scream.

"H've 'n 'dea." the Swede said. He then turned and walked off a short distance, still within sight of his "wife" and child.

"What do you think he's doing, Mama?" the boy beside Tino asked.

Tino was a bit confused as well, especially when Berwald began walking back with a women's hat. "I'm not sure, Peter." he said.

A small 'eep' slipped out when Berwald placed the hat on his head, and then proceeded to push him and Peter towards the boats.

"Berwald, what are you doing?!" the Finn asked, but was hushed when they came to stand before an officer.

Berwald rested his hand on Tino's shoulder, "G't a w'm'n 'nd ch'ld th't n''d t' b'ard."

The officer glanced at Tino and then nodded, stepping out of the way.

"Papa, aren't you coming, too?" Peter asked as Berwald lifted him onto the boat, setting him in Tino's lap. The man shook his head, and leaned down to say something in the child's ear. Whatever it was, it made Peter nod and sit straight.

Tino was still in a bit of a daze to fully realize what was happening, "I don't understand. Why did you-"

"Jag älskar dig." Berwald said, kissing Tino softly before moving away. The boat immediately began to lower into the water below. Only then did realization hit Tino.

Tears filled his eyes to the brim, some of them rolling down his cheeks. "Peter, what did Papa tell you?" he asked, still watching his husband's form disappear.

"He said to be strong and take care of you from now on." the boy said.

"Oh, Berwald. Rakastan sinua..."

**xxxxxxxx**

The water had already almost half the ship, which was now horribly slanted. It was nearly impossible to walk, much less run, through the halls of the ship. It was much harder for Emil, who's white boots were not meant for anything more than walking along rocky shores.

"Slow down, Sadiq! I can't keep up!" the Icelandic teenager called at the Turkish man ahead of him. As told, he slowed his pace.

"Thank you." Emil said as he finally caught up. Just as so, rolling waves of water flowed into the hall, as loud as a herd of stampeding bison.

Seeing the impending threat, Sadiq scooped the smaller male into his arms and ran around the corner, towards a set of stairs that surely led to the top deck.

When the man missed a step and nearly fell, Emil yelped and wrapped his arms around his neck. Luckily, Sadiq recovered and made his way up to the surface of the ship.

"Sorry, kid, but there's no way we could've out run that water if you kept being a slowpoke." Sadiq said as he set the teenager down on his feet.

Emil gave him a somewhat glare, "I'm not a kid. I'm seventeen, practically an adult. But I suppose that is true. Thank you."

A sudden loud groan-like sound echoed into the night, making them both jump.

"Kæri Guð..." Emil said as he watched a large crack start near the stern of the ship, a few feet away from them.

"Get back!" Sadiq said while grabbing the teenager and jumping back, holding onto the rail of the ship.

The crack widened, and all hell broke loose. Sparks that resembled snake tongues flew, and those on the bow side screamed in terror as the ship broke in two. The night became dark as the lights of Titanic blew out. Blinking once, twice, then gone.

Emil's eyes were wide as he watched the bow become submerged in the black water. He knew that his brother was somewhere in the mess of frantically swimming people. There was not a shadow of a doubt in his mind.

"We're all going to die, aren't we?" he asked, already feeling the stern beneath his feet rising up.

"Yeah, we probably are." Sadiq said, his hand clenching the rail harder even though his knuckles had long turned white. He was caught of guard, though, by the younger male's next sentence.

"Kiss me." Emil said, twisting in the other's hold to face him fully.

Sadiq looked at him as though he were crazy, "What?"

"I want to at least have my first kiss before I die. Please." Emil plead, his face reddened either by the cold or embarrassment.

After a moment of thought, the Turk nodded. He gently tilted Emil's face up and placed his lips against the Icelander's. They both became oblivious to the nearly upright stern, as it began to plunge into the icy water.

**xxxxxxxx**

Screams surrounded Kiku as the ship finally disappeared beneath the dark water. He considered himself lucky that he hadn't been sucked under like many others probably had. But he was also unlucky because he was still stuck in the fatally cold water with hundreds of others. He tried to remember what exactly had happened in the past few minutes.

Hadn't Heracles been next to him before the ship went under? Yes, but where was he?

"Heracles-san! Where are you?!" the Japanese man cried out through chattering teeth. At first, he feared that his friend had already been consumed by the numbing water before an answer came.

"Right here." Heracles said from behind him.

Kiku turned himself around to face the Greek man. His hair was thoroughly soaked, along with a small charcoal cat that had somehow managed to cling to his life jacket.

"I thought you were dead." Kiku said with relief.

"But aren't we all going to be dead soon?" Heracles asked, retaining is bored expression. Kiku's relief faded instantly, and he looked around.

Some people were still flailing uselessly, while others decided that the wasting energy was no longer worth it. Still, many kept screaming for help that would most likely not come. But for a few, the frigid water had already claimed their lives.

He turned back to Heracles, "Is there nothing we can do? There should always be something to do."

"Kiku, this is not one of those stories that always end happily. You're smart enough to know that." Heracles said.

That was true. Kiku was overwhelmed by the feeling of hopelessness and fear. He couldn't even feel below his waist, since his legs had gone stiff. In all the fables that he was told as a child, they had all ended decently. There was always hope. But, like Heracles had said, there would be no happy ending this time. At least not for them.

"So, Heracles-san, do you suggest we just float here until we die?" he asked.

"No other choice, really." Heracles said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The Carpathia sailed leisurely into the harbor of New York, causing confusion among those waiting at the docks for Titanic, since Carpathia had just left eight hours ago.

"Look, Natalya, it's the Statue of Liberty that we heard about!" Katyusha pointed out in an attempt to brighten her younger sister's mood.

Natalya did not even bother to glance at it, "The statue that Big brother told us about, you mean."

Katyusha sighed, she'd tried cheering her sister ever since they got on the lifeboat. Which, of course, had taken a lot of arguing and biting (on Natalya's part). The whole time, up to now, Natalya had stared absently at her feet, mumbling "Big brother" over and over.

"Nothing can bring Ivan back, Natalya. You know that. We can't cry and mourn forever." the Ukrainian woman said. Coming from her, that meant a lot.

She sucked in a breath when her sister fixed her with a sharp glare.

"You just don't love Big brother like I do!" she said with anger evident in her tone. It took a lot of will-power not to break down and cry. Katyusha had to be braver from now on. Even if that meant talking back to her sister when she was angry.

"I know, but that does not mean that you must grieve for the rest of your life. Ivan wouldn't want that, now would he?" she asked.

Natalya faltered, "No. He wouldn't. But what else can I do?!"

"Just come on, it's time to get off. I don't think I ever want to see a ship again for as long as I live." Katyusha said, taking the Belarusian's hand and guiding her to where the passengers of Titanic were leaving.

"Me neither." Natalya agreed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: That's the end of this tragic little tale. No, I did not follow the plot of _Titanic, _as you most likely noticed. I wanted to do my own thing.**

**The pairings featured/mentioned were USUK, DenNor, GerIta, Spamano, TurkIce, and Giripan.**

**Translations:**

**Jag älskar dig. (Swedish) - I love you.**

**Rakastan sinua. (Finnish) - I love you.**

**Kæri Guð... (Icelandic) - Dear God...**

**Hope you enjoyed. Now please review or else I will be killed by Jeff (creepypasta refrence).**


End file.
